The present invention generally relates to closure mechanisms for jewelry and, more particularly, to a closure mechanism useable with necklaces, charms, bracelets, rings, earrings, wristbands etc. that provide a more secure and single-step closure mechanism. The closure mechanism can be provided, for example, as a clasp mechanism.
A function of a jewelry closure mechanisms, clasps and the like is not only to make initial contact between the ends of the necklace or to allow easier interchange of charms and necklaces and like functions, but also to ensure that during the lifetime use of the jewelry piece, the clasp/closing mechanism remains secure, easy to use and not prone to accidentally open, which can result in expensive jewelry becoming lost.
In the prior art, oftentimes jewelry closure pieces and clasps are made of gold material which is a comparatively softer material with less springiness and, in which, repeated use of the clasp and closure mechanism can result in its weakening and eventual loss of function.